Dream Feats
Dream feats are special feats unique to Chrono Stars. They are focused around the core themes of each game and, if applicable, the groups that comprise the game. Dream feats are acquired normally at levels 1, 10, and 20, but they may also be taken in place of a regular feat if desired. Some special dream feats might be awarded at certain junctures in the game to reward the completion of campaigns or accomplishing certain goals. Many of these feats grant "tenacious bonuses," which means they do not stack with each other or with bonuses from uses of the Tenacity System unless otherwise stated, but they do stack with other existing bonuses and modifiers. The Fall of the Ealdremen Galaxy Learned Optimism : Where others would give up in the face of constant failure, you have learned to persevere. When you roll a skill or ability check, check the face value of the die. If it is equal to or lower than the ability modifier associated with that check, then you receive a +1 tenacious bonus to your next roll. If your next roll for a skill or ability check would qualify for a tenacious bonus under this feat, you gain an additional +1 bonus on each subsequent skill or ability check until you roll above the threshold required for Learned Optimism's effects. For example, if you have a +4 ability modifier to a skill and rolled (before other modifiers) 3, 2, and 5 in a row, under Learned Optimism, you would have a +1 bonus from the first roll that was applied to the second roll. Because the second roll is part of a "streak" that qualifies for Learned Optimism, you would have +2 from that failed roll. By rolling a 5, the streak ends, as 5 is greater than your ability modifier of +4, and you had a +2 tenacious bonus from Learned Optimism when you made that roll from your "failed roll" streak of 2. The bonuses from Learned Optimism may not be applied when taking 10, taking 20, or using any other mechanics that treat the value of a dice roll as a set value, nor can uses of such mechanics accrue bonuses from Learned Optimism. Rerolls, if their numeric values qualify for Learned Optimism, do contribute towards creating Learned Optimism streaks. Dream Materials : Through sheer willpower, you can overcome the need for expensive materials in spells. Once per day, you may eschew the cost of a spell's material components up to a cost equaling your caster level for that spell times ten. By expending a point of Tenacity, that amount doubles. Any remaining costs must be paid as is normal for the spell. For example, if a spell's material components cost 300g and you use Dream Materials to eschew 100g, you must still pay 200g worth of materials to cast the spell. Bolstered Tenacity : In times of crisis, you find yourself inspired, rather than discouraged, by trials. Each time you gain points of Tenacity from any source, you receive an additional 2. Each time you take this dream feat, that amount increases by another 1. Tenacious Initiative : Nothing can stand in your way of controlling the tides of battle. You may spend one point of Tenacity to treat your Initiative roll as a natural 20. Dreamer's Boon : When it comes to your abilities, you can rely on your own tenacity to see you through. You gain a +2 untyped bonus to one skill of your choosing. In addition, once per day, you may spend one point of Tenacity to take 20 on that skill even if other circumstances would normally prevent you from doing so. You may take this dream feat multiple times, but each time you take it, it must apply to a different skill. Reach and Fall : Even in the face of danger, you are relentless in your pursuit. Once per round, whenever an adjacent foe attempts to move away from you, you may move up to your movement speed as an immediate action so long as you end up adjacent to the foe that triggered this ability. If you move more than half your movement speed, you may only take a move or standard action on your next turn. By expending a point of Tenacity, you may move up to your full movement speed and still take both a movement action and standard action on your next turn. The Wandering Star's Forgiveness : Some could not be saved, and their deaths inspire you to never repeat that mistake. Once per day, when an adjacent creature would normally take damage, you may add your character level to their AC or saving throw result (as applicable for determining damage) as a tenacious bonus. If this bonus exceeds the attack roll or DC needed to avoid damage, they do not take damage. The Earthsinger's Blessing : Wherever there was sunlight, flowers grew. You may expend all of your Tenacity, as the Rebuke Death use of the system, to automatically stabilize another character, no matter how low their hit points. You must be within touching range of the character you use this on. The Lightfont's Mercy : You have learned by example that selflessness can save lives. Whenever you restore hit points, no matter the source, you may split that amount with any creature adjacent to you at your choosing, divided evenly amongst any creature affected. Healing done through this manner bypasses any effects that might have prevented the character from receiving the original healing, such as spell resistance or taking damage from the source of healing. By expending one point of Tenacity, you can have all affected allies restore the full amount of healing done to you. Freedom of the End Corps : When one of your allies succeeds, everybody does. By expending one point of Tenacity, when you and at least one other allied creature attempt the same skill check, everyone attempting the check may use the highest rolled value of that check, even if they do not have this dream feat, so long as they can see and hear the character whose roll is used for the whole group. Repository of the Mendicant : Through the knowledge of your allies, you can come to conclusions yourself from what you hear. When an ally succeeds on a Knowledge check and informs you of what they know, you can make a follow-up Knowledge check relating to that subject with a +2 circumstantial bonus and make the check as if it were trained. By expending one point of Tenacity, you can increase this bonus to +4. Resolution of the Time-Keeper : You have seen that there is always another way to go; you just need to keep trying. When using the Inspired action through Tenacity, it costs you 2 Tenacity rather than 4, and you may, at your choosing when using this ability, use augury as a spell-like ability to get an idea of whether pursuing that course of action will bring weal, woe, both, or neither. When using augury in this manner, it is guaranteed to get a response of some kind. The Fall of the Ealdremen Galaxy (Campaign) These are under construction and will be rewards for completing certain campaigns. All characters, even those that do not directly participate in the campaign, will receive these feats. Still There : She sought freedom, and that eternal battle for the self has inspired you beyond measure. : Prerequisites: Completion of Shadow of Mioura Once per day, when you roll a saving throw, you may reroll it with your character level added as a tenacious bonus to the reroll. You also gain a +1 untyped bonus to all saving throws. Renegades Run Again : Surely divides across faction can be mended with the right effort. : Prerequisites: Completion of Shadow of Olaka You gain a +2 circumstantial bonus when throwing Nascimedo into volcanoes or jumping down mineshafts. Category:Homebrew Category:Game Mechanics Category:No Spoilers